QuittingRejoining
by corky21492
Summary: James quits Team Rocket and then feels guilty about it, but when he meets Jesse again, Brock helps prepare Jesse and James's marriage. And other stuff in story! R&R! using ALOT of ooc. I don't own this show!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: James quits Team Rocket, and then he starts feeling guilty a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ch.1

It is a normal day for Team Rocket. They tried to capture rare pokemon but then get blasted off.

"Another blast off." Jesse said.

She sighed.

"Well, we can look for food." Meowth replied.

So they walked around the forest. Then, a few hours later James sniffed.

"I smell rice cake!" he exclaimed.

"Where do you smell the rice cake?" Jesse asked.

"It's coming from straight ahead!" James said happily.

Ash and friends 

"This isn't bad Brock." Drew said.

Brock smiled.

"Well, everyone loves my rice cakes." He replied.

Then, a few minutes later May heard something. She stood up.

"What's wrong May?" Drew asked.

"I think I heard something." She answered. "I'm gonna go see."

Drew got up.

"I'm coming with you so you won't get hurt, I rather get hurt than you." He said.

May smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then they both held hands while they were walking, May moved a bush and they saw a Growlithe!

"What do ya see?" Misty asked.

"A baby Growlithe." May answered.

Drew let go of May's hand and picked up the Growlithe.

"Wait, let me see that." Brock said.

Drew gave Brock the Growlithe, and Brock examined it for a minute and said, "This Growlithe has a collar!"

May, Drew, Misty, and Ash went up to the Growlithe.

"Your right it does!" Ash said. "What does it say?"

But before they could look at what the collar said, they heard a laugh.

They all looked up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jesse said.

"To unite people within our nation." James said.

Then, Drew interrupted them.

"Get to the point already!" he yelled.

"We've come to capture that Growlithe." Jesse said.

"And we're not takin no for an answer." Meowth said.

"No you're not, Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash said.

James looked at the Growlithe.

"Stop!" he yelled.

They all looked confused.

"What was that for James?" Jesse asked angrily.

"That Growlithe is mine." James said.

"What do ya mean it's yours?" May asked.

James picked up the Growlithe and looked at the collar.

"It has my name on it!" he said.

Drew walked to James, and looked at the collar. It had name James on it.

"He's not lyin." Drew said.

"Well, let's go Growlithe." James said.

Jesse and Meowth followed.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I don't want them taking my Growlithe." James said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

_Now I understand why the twerp doesn't want us capturing Pikachu. _James thought.

He picked up the Growlithe and got up.

"Where are you goin?" Jesse and Meowth asked.

"Imagine people taking your Pokemon, how would you feel?" James asked.

"I would be mad." Jesse said.

James was quiet for a few minutes.

"Jesse, Meowth, sorry but I quit Team Rocket." James replied.

Then he walked away.

End of ch.1! I'm going out of town for a week, so I dunno when I'll be able to update. I hope ya'll like it. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It was that night. James was walking with the Growlithe in his hands.

"I can't believe they tried to capture you." He said.

James walked for a while, and then he saw a familiar house. He walked to the front porch, and knocked on the door.

A short old lady with gray hair opened it.

"James! Is that you?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah, Ma, it's me." He replied.

James hugged his grandma.

"Is this **YOUR **Growlithe?" she asked.

James nodded, he walked in, put his Growlithe on the floor and he sat on the couch.

**Jesse and Meowth**

"Why did he quit like that?" Jesse asked.

"I dunno." Meowth replied.

Jesse was sad that he quit team rocket.

"Where are we gonna stay at?" Meowth asked.

They continued to walk, and Jesse saw a house.

"Hey look, a house!" she replied.

They both walked into a small house that was dusty, and looks like it hasn't been cleaned for a month.

"Ew, this place is nasty." Jesse replied.

"Who cares? We have a place to stay now, and no one lives here." Meowth replied.

Jesse took off her boots and lay in bed. She was thinking about the good times her and James had. She couldn't believe how bad she missed him. She cried for a little bit and then fell asleep and Meowth fell asleep on the couch.

Back to James 

"Hey James, nice to see ya again." An old man said.

"Hey Pa, nice to see you too." He replied.

Then, a pokemon came by James it was Chimemaka.

"Hey Chimemaka." James said hugging it.

"So, James do you want anything to eat?" his grandma asked.

James shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

A few minutes later, his grandma gave him a rice cake, some soup, and she gave him some cupcakes. And she gave Growlithe some pokemon food.

"Thanks Ma." James replied.

"No problem. Your grandfather and I just made that homemade soup this morning." The grandma said. "We're going to bed. It's already 1."

James smiled; he hugged his grandma and grandpa and then went into the guest room and laid on the bed.

He was thinking about his life in Team Rocket. He missed hanging out with Jesse and Meowth. They were his best friends; most of all Jesse was his girlfriend. He cried because he walked out on his girlfriend and friend.

"I'm gonna try and see if they wanna come over." James said to himself.

He continued to think about the good and bad times in Team Rocket. Then, 2 hours later, he went to sleep.

End of ch.2, sorry the chapter had to end there. I hope ya'll liked it! R&R! Sorry if I spelled Chimemaka wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 

The next morning, James woke up. He got out of bed and walked in the Living Room.

"Good morning Growlithe and Chimako." He said hugging them.

He stopped hugging them, and went into the Dining Room.

"Good morning James, you want some pancakes?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied.

"Are you ok James?" Grandpa asked. "You look sad."

"I'm fine." James lied.

"Ok, your food is ready." Grandma said.

A few minutes later, he was done eating; he brushed his teeth, put on his Team Rocket uniform, and sat on the couch, petting Growlithe.

Jesse and Meowth Jesse woke up; she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. 

"Mornin Jesse." Meowth said.

"Morning Meowth." Jesse replied. "Is there anything to eat?"

Meowth looked in the refrigerator, and pulled out an apple, and an orange.

"Dat's what we eat." Meowth answered giving her the apple.

"Thanks." She replied.

They ate for 10 minutes, and Jesse sat down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Meowth asked.

Jesse sighed.

"I just miss James." She replied.

"I know Jesse, I miss him too." Meowth said.

Jesse got up, went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, then she went back into the room, and putted on her shoes.

"Meowth, let's look for James." Jesse demanded.

"Okay." Meowth replied.

Back to James 

"Hey James, are you ok?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." James answered.

Silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Grandma asked.

James thought for a minute.

"Yeah." He said.

Grandma and Grandpa sat down.

"Ok, tell us exactly what happened." Grandpa said.

"Ok, well, we got blasted off because we were trying to steal Pokemon and we went to look for food." James said.

"It's ok James, we're right here." Grandma said.

"I know." He replied.

James sighed.

"Then, we saw the twerps holding a Growlithe. I ran over to the Growlithe and on the collar was my name, so I thought I don't want this to happen again, and knowing Jesse she'll turn Growlithe to the boss." James said. "That's why I quit."

"James, do you miss Jesse and Meowth?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, I do." James replied. "And I was wondering if I could go look for them, and they can stay here."

They thought for a minute.

"Yeah. Ya can." Grandma said.

"Thanks Grams, and Gramps. I'm gonna go look for Jesse and Meowth!" James said.

"That's the spirit." Grandpa said.

"I won't rest until I find them!" James said.

Then a few minutes later, he walked out.

End of ch.3! Sorry if I posted it while it was unfinished.

I hope ya'll liked it! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.

CH.4

A few hours later James sat down to rest. He was worried about Jesse and Meowth. He was remembering the first day they all met.

Jesse was being her stubborn self, and Meowth was being his usual hungry-self. He liked hanging out with them; they were always there for him.

He cried for a little bit, then he got up and walked. He looked through bushes, behind trees, and he even climbed up trees.

"I'm not gonna give up until I find them." He promised himself.

**Jesse and Meowth**

"Ok, we haven't looked in the other part of the woods." Jesse said.

"Jesse, do we have to?" Meowth whined.

"Yes, if you want to find James then we have to look everywhere." Jesse replied.

**Back to James**

After 3 hours, James was still looking for them.

"Why was I so stupid?" he asked himself.

James felt like he did something stupid and selfish. While we was walking, his stomach growled.

"Oh, last time I ate was this morning." He said.

He tried to ignore it, but his stomach kept on growling.

"I'm not gonna eat until I find them." He said.

**Back to Jesse & Meowth**

Meowth's stomach growled.

"Is that your stomach?" Jesse asked.

Meowth gulped.

"Yea, it is." He said.

"Meowth, we'll eat once we find a place with food." Jesse replied.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Meowth said.

"I see someone." Jesse replied.

Back to James

James was walking, he felt a little dizzy, and then a minute later he fell, while he was half-awake he saw a shadow.

When he woke up, there was water on his face.

"James are you ok?" the voice asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

When he looked up, he smiled.

"Jesse! You're back." He said.

"Yeah, we are." Jesse said hugging him.

"So, do you wanna go back with me to my grandma and grandpa's house?" he asked.

They smiled

"We would love that." Jesse said.

James held Jesse's hand, and Meowth walked beside them, and they walked back to the house.

End of ch. 4! I hope ya'll liked it. R&R! Sorry that it's kind of short.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

Ch.5

While they were walking, they ran into Ash and friends.

"Team Rocket! I knew you are up to no good!" Ash said.

"We're just walking twerp! We can't do that?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, ya can." May said trying to calm Jesse down.

A few minutes later, Jesse calmed down.

"Ok, we believe ya'll." Drew said.

"James, can I talk to ya for a second?" Brock asked.

James shrugged.

"Ok, sure." He replied.

They walked a few feet away from the others.

"Ok, James, are you and Jesse still dating?" Brock asked.

James looked surprised.

"How do you know we're dating?" he asked.

Brock laughed.

"I knew it for a while." He said. "Ok, I have an idea, how about ya'll get married?"

"What! Me and Jesse get married?" James replied.

"Yeah, come on, I'll help ya." Brock insisted.

James thought for a few minutes.

"Ok, since you're helping me, I wanna help ya'll." He replied.

"Ok, what?" Brock asked.

"I'm gonna help the green hair twerp and the twerpette get married." He said.

Brock was silent.

"Ok, so, I'll help you and Jesse get married and you'll help May and Drew get married." He said.

"Yep, but under one condition." James said.

"What?" Brock asked.

"DON'T tell anyone!" James answered.

"I won't." he said.

When they finished talking, Jesse, James, and Meowth walked back to James's house and May, Ash, Brock, and Drew went to a Pokemon center.

_I hope the twerp's plan will work, and if it does, my plan will work_. James thought.

_I'm going to make sure they get married. They deserve to be married_. Brock thought.

End of ch.5! Sorry if you think it's kind of bad. It's late and I'm tired. So, R&R!

If ya'll have any ideas, then tell me and I'll probably put it in the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

Ch.6

When they walked back, James showed Jesse and Meowth where they were staying. (It's late afternoon.)

"Thanks James, this is the nicest thing someone has done for me." Jessie said.

James smiled.

"Your welcome." He said. "Are ya'll hungry? I'll fix you something to eat."

"Sure. That would be great." Jessie and Meowth said.

After a while, James served them a chocolate and vanilla ice-cream sundae. Meowth started eating immediately

"Jessie, I just want you to know that you're very fun to hang out with." He said.

Then they heard a knock on the door. James opened it. It was Ash and friends.

"Why are ya'll here?" James asked. "I didn't invite you."

"I just wanna know if ya wanna battle." Ash said to James.

James shut the door and sat back on the couch. Brock sat by Jessie.

"Hey Jessie, how long have you known James?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked angrily.

"I just wanna know." He said.

"Fine, we've known each other for a while." She said.

"Ok, if you had a choice, would you be with him for the rest of your life?" he asked.

Jessie thought for a while.

"Probably." She said. "Why?"

"Well, I think ya'll make a cute couple and I just wonder if you want to stay with him for a while." He answered.

Meanwhile, James was talking to May and Drew.

"Hey, do ya'll do anything for each other?" he asked.

"Yeah we do. We help each other, and we're there for each other." May replied. "Why?

"Because I just wanna know if you would be with him for the rest of your life." he said.

May and Drew blushed.

"We're considering it." Drew said.

"Come on James, let' s have a Pokemon battle." Ash suggested.

"Fine, let' s go twerp." James said.

They walked to the battle arena.

"Good luck James." Jessie said.

"Good luck Ash." May said.

End of ch.6. I hope ya'll liked it! I have no idea when I'll update.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this show

Ch.7

"The battle between Ash and James will now begin." Brock said.

"Ok, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash called.

"Cacnea, go!" James said.

"Cacnea, pin missile!" James demanded.

Cacnea shot needles out of its arm and gave Pikachu some damage.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt." Ash called.

Sparks came out of Pikachu's cheeks and also gave Cacnea some damage.

"Cacnea use needle-arm!" James exclaimed.

Cacnea threw out its arm and tried to hit Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged!

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash said.

Pikachu ran at Cacnea and hit it. Cacnea has some damage lost.

"It's over. Now Pikachu, use thunder shock!" Ash said.

Yellow sparks came out of Pikachu's cheeks, but Cacnea dodged it and used headbutt.

"Come on James, you can beat this twerp!" Jessie said.

"Pikachu use body slam!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped up in the air and body slammed Cacnea.

"Hurry Cacnea, get up and use needle arm!" James replied.

Cacnea stuck out its arm and hit Pikachu really hard, and gave Pikachu a lot of damage.

"Come on Ash, you can beat him!" May yelled.

"Pikachu use tail whip!" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped up and its tail hit Cacnea.

"Cacnea, hang in there." James said. "Use Pin Missile."

Needles came out of Cacnea's arm and hit Pikachu, and Pikachu fell.

"The battle is over! And the winner is James!" Brock said.

"Way to go Ash!" Drew and May said.

_A few hours later._

"Hey Ash, are ya'll ok?" Misty asked giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, we are. Pikachu is already healed. I just need to train harder." Ash said.

"Well, you'll eventually be a Pokemon master." Misty replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did good twerp." James said.

"Yeah, good job Ash." Brock said. "James now is your chance. Go before it's too late." He whispered.

James got up, took something out of his bag and walked up to Jessie.

"Jessie, I love you." He said getting on one knee. "I want to be with you forever."

"What is it James?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, will you marry me?" James asked.

End of ch. 7! I hope ya'll liked it! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on writer's block. Anyways R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Jessie looked surprised. She had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears.

The ring was a sparkling silver ring, with diamonds on the outside and amethyst on the inside and it had the letter J in sapphire.

"James, where did you get this?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't tell you but I had money and I was saving it up for that ring." He answered.

"Really?" Meowth asked.

"No, my grandma and grandpa gave me the ring." James replied.

"Aw, that is so cute." May said.

"Yeah, they are a cute couple." Drew replied.

"So, what do you say Jessie?" James asked. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I would love to." She said.

James took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger.

"Aw, that's so cute." Brock said.

Silence

"May, I have something to say." Drew said.

"What is it?" May asked.

Drew put out a gold ring with diamonds all over it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

May squealed and kissed Drew.

"Yes, I would love to!" she said.

"We're already married." Ash and Misty said.

Anime eyes.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, and Brock is married to Solidad." Ash replied.

They all had a surprised face.

"Really? I thought she liked Harley." May replied.

"Yeah, but she likes me better." Brock said.

They laughed.

"Well, we're gonna go." James replied. "See ya twerps later."

"Yeah, let's go too." May said.

They walked away, and headed for new adventures.

**A few years later**

Jessie and James were walking down the street. (The street by James's house.)

"I'm so happy that we stole this house." Jessie said.

"Yeah, no one was here, so, I did it for you." James replied.

Jessie kissed James.

"Thanks. You are the best." She said.

"I'm the best too." Meowth said.

_Ash and friends_

Ash and Misty were walking in Pallet Town.

"Hey Ash!" Brock said. "Hey Misty!"

"Hey Brock, and Solidad." Ash said.

"Hey Ash." Solidad. "Hi, you must be Misty. I'm Solidad."

"Hey Solidad, nice to meet you." Misty said.

"Hey, looks like the gang is here." He boy said.

"Hey Drew." Solidad said. "Hey May."

"Hi Solidad." May and Drew said.

May and Drew lived together, became Pokemon coordinators, and adopted 2 kids and had 1.

Misty and Ash also lived together became a gym leaders, and had 4 kids.

(Well, all the couples live together.)

Jessie and James started their own Team Rocket squad. And stole Pokemon, and they had 3 kids.

And last but not least

Brock and Solidad became Pokemon Breeders, and they adopted 1 child and had 5.

They all lived like normal married people.

**The End.**

Sorry it ended like that. I hope ya'll liked it! I did. Thanks for reading this. R&R!


End file.
